


Let's  Start  L O V E ♡

by flyingkisseu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Cute!Minghao, DONT BE SHOOKt, Daisy is a cat, Drama, Fluff, HEECHUL IS JUNS BROTHER, Hip Hop Team, M/M, Mingho is a cat, Oneshot, Performace team, Romance, SMUUUUT, Smut, Tutor!Jun, Vocal Team, mature content, not really a cat but close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkisseu/pseuds/flyingkisseu
Summary: Xu Minghao, from China, didn't have a hard time fitting in as transferee in Pledis Academy - there's the Vocal Team, there's Hiphop Team, there's Performance Team and there's his mother enrolling him to tutor class. He was supposed to negotiate to cut his schedule into twice a week but..."I wanted to tell Seonsaengnim...that I will be of your care every day, I mean, three times a week...and I'm looking forward to that," he just said that.There's so much going on behind the scenes that we just can't wait to unfold !!! ♡
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: bcs the words i love you isn't enough





	Let's  Start  L O V E ♡

_\- - -_ _\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ _-_ _\- - - - - -_ _\- - -_ _\- - - - - - - - -_ _\- - - - -_

#  L e t ' s S t a r t

#  **L O V E** ♡

## JunHao

##  **_Junhui_** ✖ **_Minghao_**

_-_ _\- - - - - - - - - - - -_ _\- - - -- -_ _\-- -_ _\- - - - - -_ _\- - -_ _\- - - - - - - - -_ _\- - - -_

People shaped their present to the experiences of their past.

With relations in transferring from one place to another –there are people who tend be filled with negative thoughts from the need of adapting to new environment where acceptance is necessary.

But a certain boy chose to be filled with the opposite (though that anxious feeling will always stay there)… he showers himself with positivity. He will be bravely starting school in Korea even though he’s only been staying in the country for a short while now. They had a relative that entrusted them a business in Korea which led them in the decision of facing the future in a place that they’re not familiar of. _It’s tough but it gets better._

.

.

.

Xu Minghao didn’t really had a hard time of fitting in as a transferee in Pledis Academy because –1) He has a cousin studying there: who has great vocals and great friends and 2) he has the charms and looks.

On his first day, a usually chaotic classroom turned into a ball of fluff and cotton candies from the sight of him. Words of ‘…flawless’ ‘omo…my heart’s fluttering~’ ‘He’s so cute!’ ‘He’s just my type…’ were thrown wherever he goes. He gives them grateful stares and gentle smiles with the thought, ‘ _They’ll get used to it’_ and _‘They’ll get over it’_.

A week passed by and he already has a clique in composition of popular boys who have known specializations music wise, all thanks to his Seungkwan hyung.

His hyung is included in a unit of their circle of friends which is classified as the vocal team. His first meeting with the unit was a very truthful and shocking experience.

“Guys, this is my cousin Minghao.” Seungkwan voiced out louder than it already is to get the attention of his friends specially Junghan and Jisoo who’re already getting steamy from the torrid kiss that they’re all out showing off. Minghao on the other hand was frozen still at the sight of the couple; eyes focused at the free demo of such a _serious matter_. He got conscious and had to shift his eyes only to land them at the smirking cute guy whom he later found out as the team’s acknowledged standing leader, Jihoon or ‘Woozi’.

“Is he Yours & Vernon’s lovechild? You’ve been doing it so frequently lately that I can’t concentrate. Are you like cats in heat?” The gummy attractive male said whom he later found out to be Seokmin or ‘D.K.’

“What are you even talking about?” Seungkwan played it coy. Minghao watched his hyung turning into such a creep for getting all relaxed while he’s the one who’s getting the secondhand embarrassment from the doings of his cousin.

Everyone’s ignoring Minghao’s flushed red cheeks and continued whining about Seungkwan’s sex life.

“Omo~ Don’t act like a virgin because you never bother to care for the lives of my compositions when you’re screaming obscenely from getting it in the ass” Woozi said with no hesitations.

Seungkwan had to smirk at that. “I’m not the one getting it in the ass”

“…” [no response]

“I don’t really care just stop doing it in the music-producing room.” Woozi brushed off.

“’coz it’s only for the use of him and S.coups” Junghan intervened; saying it in between his open kisses at Jisoo’s neck and had to silently rejoice at Woozi’s redness.

“Anyways, this is my cousin from China, Xu Minghao.” Minghao’s wild imaginations were cut at that as the real introductions and the usual getting to know each other begun.

.

.

.

Meeting the Hip-Hop unit reminds him of a Coffee. It was a bitter-sweet mix from clouding of dark atmosphere that later turned into a lovely one.

“They’re fighting again.” A strikingly attractive foreigner-looking said before stealing a quick kiss at Seungkwan.

“Again?” Seungkwan asked.

“…okay.” Vernon faked innocent opting to think of Seungkwan’s word in the context line of ‘I want you to kiss me _again_ ’ –and so he did, brilliant! “again.” he added /pecks again/.

Seungkwan smiled between the kiss. He has such a mushy lover that he’s falling in love deeper every day.

Minghao wasn’t used to this kind of view that he instantly gets red. He was averting his eyes somewhere else but can’t help but glance back.

After realizing that his cousin’s still there, Seungkwan patted Vernon to give a bit of space between them so he could properly introduce his lovely cousin to his boyfriend.

Everything went smooth but the atmosphere was still dark nonetheless.

“What is it now?” Seungkwan asked Mingyu who was sulking and mumbling something at the corner of the room. “He’s fault,” Mingyu said stealing a quick glance at Wonwoo who was at the opposite corner. Wonwoo had this straight face but his eyes were uneasy.

“…was not. It’s your fault.” Wonwoo uttered weakly.

“I told you! I did that because I saw you being all so clingy to that Baekhyun.”

“He’s a respected hyung” (Mingyu mumbles ‘Respected my ass. Can I cling to the president because I respect him?’) Wonwoo brushed off the comment and continued, “At least it was unintentional. You were so intentionally clingy to Chanyeol.”

“That’s exactly the problem Jeon Wonwoo! It was unintentional of you.”

Wonwoo was confused. He shook his head and pushed himself up. He sighed before walking at Mingyu’s direction. Upon standing in front of the sitting Mingyu…he crouched down to his level. He cupped his lover’s face. “Do you like me or Chanyeol?” He asked with an obvious pout.

“…” [no response]

“Yah, WH--” Wonwoo’s words were cut by Mingyu’s uproar, “What kind of question is that?! I love you pabbo!” He leaned in and shortly kissed Wonwoo’s lips. He then mumbled, “And didn’t you know you kinda looked like Chanyeol hyung…so I’m more comfortable around him.”

Wonwoo felt like he’s melting inside. He’s so happy, “you’re mine though” he declared before properly kissing Mingyu –the kind of kiss that makes everyone in the room blush.

Minghao was totally swooning over the love-dovey couple, _alone_ …for when he looked at his cousin and Vernon, their faces showed ‘seen that, done that~’.

“I can’t believe them.” A new voice said. He was shocked at the sudden presence. “They’re actually getting jealous at a couple! Chanyeol and Baekhyun, they’re dating and **everyone knows,** ” the new handsome comer stated. He later found out that the handsome mushroom guy is the leader of the unit as well as their circle of friends, Seungcheol or ‘S.coups’.

.

.

.

Meeting the performance unit of the circle of friends was such an energy charger.

The sound beats from the personal room of the performance unit was heard from outside –it gave Minghao the tingle and itch to dance…and so he did. He was doing these waves and hip thrusts that made Seungkwan want to hug the cute child to a stop because they’re getting too much attention.

A yet another attractive male that is best friends with his cousin welcomed them with such a cute big smile only to falter –lips pursing in search for someone and had to pout a clear one to annoy or gesture Seungkwan that he’s upset. No one’s saying anything though… he’s just staring back at the two of them.

“Why didn’t he come?” Hoshi asked.

“I guess he ain’t got the time for you” Seungkwan playfully retorted but had to quickly withdraw for Hoshi could really end up beating the poor guy, “Woozi hyung assigned him to write some lyrics for the new song or something like that. It’s about the confusion of friends and lovers…you know what I mean.”

“…I don’t!” Hoshi denied and quickly run at the middle of the room to stretch his frustrations out.

“Everyone! This is Xu Minghao, my precious cousin. Please take good care of him.” Seungkwan announced. Hoshi blinked…his mind was so occupied by Seokmin that he didn’t notice Seungkwan’s cousin. Seungkwan had been boasting his cousin for so long now.

“You’re so cute!” Dino chirped. Minghao bowed slightly and shyly gave thanks. Dino caught on the accent and asked, “He’s a chinese too? That’s great. The performance unit is bilingual!” Dino chirped more.

There were only two people in the dance room with him and his cousin as an exemption –but he could tell that both are not from China…so he’s confused and lost… and he was seeking help from Seungkwan through eye contact. “Yeah, now that you’re in the team…there are four members under the performance unit! Welcome pup” Seungkwan said as he rubbed their cheeks together.

Dino and Hoshi happily and proudly taught Minghao the steps to ‘Jam Jam’ –they performed it during school festival and it made them so popular that almost everyone in the campus knows the dance.

After a few rounds of dancing to JamJam, in which Seungkwan also participated in, Hoshi told Minghao that before a Jam Jam performance, there is an individual aegyo-presentation. Hoshi and Dino demonstrated the way they depict ‘cuteness’ but it was Minghao’s puffing of soft cheeks and innocent pure vibe that gave them legit feeeels.

[They were having a break…]

Minghao was learning Dino’s life story and was also listening for the other’s admiration to Michael Jackson when a figure entered the room. It was Seokmin… Hoshi was smiling brightly when he saw him only to blink with the thought that he’s supposed to be angry… but then he didn’t know why; should he be angry? He’s just annoyed by the sight of him… he just couldn’t understand the way his heart plays its rhythm when Seokmin’s around. But maybe it’s because they were dancing too much of JamJam.

Seokmin joined Hoshi and sat beside him. The latter stood up and was about to walk towards Dino only to be grabbed and pulled back. He landed straight on Seokmin’s lap and the other happily embraced him at that instant. “Yah! I’m so sweaty and hot.” Hoshi blurted out and had to hide the burn on his cheeks when Seokmin retorted with, “I don’t care. I miss you.”

“The kid’s great.” Hoshi said to divert the topic that’s causing him to go all burning and red; his shoulders relaxed and he was internally melting from the warmness that Seokmin provides.

“Tell me you miss me! Why are you changing the topic? Aissh.”

[on the other side of the dance room]

“Are they dating?” Minghao asked Dino.

“It’s comli---” Dino’s response was cut short by Seungkwan’s, “They’re both at the denial stage.”

Minghao’s lips formed an ‘o’.

[back to the bickering side]

Seokmin was tickling Hoshi’s side,

Hoshi was squirming too much but Seokmin has a great reflex,

“YAH! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!”

Seokmin knows how to calculate Hoshi’s every move.

“I WANT TO LIVE….(**dramatic pause)…WITH YOU”

.

.

.

**Seokmin’s arm got bitten that day.**

* * *

_It’s not fair. Why can’t I just go out to play and dance with my friends after school?_

Sure, his mum is supportive...and she’s also protective – the latter dominates. She enrolled him in a tutoring session which is three times a week. It’s due after school so he’ll have to go straight to the Seonsaengnim’s house because that’s where he teaches his students. ‘He’s very demanding! /puckers lips in a cute pout/ He should be the one going to his student’s house right? That’s how it works…’ –then he deadpans when he remembered his mother’s words, “It’s such a great timing sweetiepatootie! I can imagine my son talking to the neighbors on your way to Seonsaengnim’s house…my son talking to the neighbour, the neighbors’ children…the neighbor’s dog.”

.

.

.

He’s currently in front of his teacher’s house. It was unexpectedly a Korean traditional house and it’s his first time to see one in a closer look. It’s refreshing.

A kind looking grandma was the one that ushered him inside but he was left alone anyways. He had no clue where Seonsaengnim’s room is but instead of panicking and worrying, he was calm and content. The morning breeze was making this fogs that gives such a melancholic vibe amidst the colourful flowers. The sound of the chirping birds blends so smoothly with the relaxing tune of flowing water from a man-made fountain.

He wanted to stay longer under the cool breeze of the minty wind but he has to talk (or even beg Seonsaengnim) about cutting the schedule into two times a week. It’s a Sunday morning and the tutoring is supposed to start tomorrow. Whatever. There’s no backing down now.

_‘It’s not like I can just cut this tutoring sessions and do dancing practice instead. Seungkwan hyung will scold me like a grandmother if I don’t go.’_

He opened one of the many sliding doors.

A gorgeous male in glasses with a book on his hand was sitting across the room. Minghao’s action might be too soft for the stranger to notice so he had the chance to stare longer. He thought that the teacher will be some kind of an old man who’d be so critic and will shout at him here and there but…but it’s a boy who’s probably the same age as him. A boy who was too enticing that Minghao wants to put him in a box and hide under his bed with his favourite unicorn stuffed toy to guard at.

The male finally looked up and they had a brief eye contact before Minghao decided to avert his gaze and avert all his conscious state by sliding the door close. He bowed low before he went and sat in front of his teacher. The gorgeous male in glasses greeted him in mandarin. He blinked and bites down at his bottom lips. His mother didn’t tell him that his teacher is also chinese…or he just looks like one and just someone who knows to speak the language? He greeted him in Chinese anyways. They exchanged brief introductions. Now he can call his teacher with his nickname ‘JUN’.

“Why are you here Minghao?” The gorgeous male in glasses asked as he folded a page before completely placing the book aside…so graceful that Minghao’s gaze lingered at the other’s hands.

“I…” Why am I here again? He _decided_ that he already forgot the reason he’s here… Why must this person be such an eye candy that he wanted to make the tutor sessions be 7 days a week, in short, _every day_ … “I wanted to tell Seonsaengnim…that I will be of your care every day, I mean, three times a week…and I’m looking forward to that.” He mentally slapped himself for letting his thought slip. It’s so embarrassing.

“What a hardworking student. It’s good to encounter one.” Seonsaengnim’s smile was comforting but Minghao knows that he wasn’t really a hardworking student; he wants a dance room more than a classroom.

He gave him his sweetest smile, “Sorry for bothering you even though the schedule says tomorrow is our first meeting.”

“It’s okay. Mind telling me your reasons for getting a tutor?” Minghao nodded and he told him about his situations. He was complaining about this before but he wouldn’t dare to, now that his mother just did such a great job of picking tutors.

“Since you’re here now, tell me what particular fields you’re having a hard time dealing with?”

Minghao did just that and had to stop when he heard a faint a cat meow. He tilted his head and looked at his Jun Sonsaengnim.

“Do you like PUSSIES Minghao?” Jun asked. Minghao instantly blushed because he caught the emphasis at that women’s-private-part-word-play.

“I like CATS Sonsaengnim.” He said with a cute embarrassed tone.

Jun stood up not missing a chance to ruffle Minghao’s hair and utter, “You’re so cute,” before heading to another sliding door. He opened it revealing a cute white cat that still had her two paws up from clawing at the door. Jun pushed up his glasses from the middle to have the mysterious effect, “This is daisy”. Daisy was in his room doing nothing but sleeping to the diamond life.

“Hello daisy!” Minghao crawled to get to where Daisy is. He ducked down with his ass up as he baby-talk with Daisy. His mother was so wrong about talking with dogs.

Jun was lost in his wild thoughts because of the submissive Minghao in front of him. Minghao was in all fours and Jun is standing…of course it’s a hardcore position. Jun lowly hissed in frustration and want. He bites down at his bottom lips as he imagines what he’d do to the other with his milky skin exposed and not hidden under such clothes.

Minghao on the other hand is lost in his bubble of fluff with nothing but daisy in mind. Daisy swish his tail from side to side and Minghao thought it was so cute that he unconsciously followed the cat’s motion.

… Minghao just swayed his butt from side to side and Jun was left in trance; mouth hanging open at the sight.

Daisy stopped moving and looked up at his owner, Jun. W-What? Are you judging me right now? Daisy! Jun thought that the cat was judging him from the looks of it.

The cat kept staring and Minghao then followed the cat’s gaze…staring into Jun with innocent and questioning eyes. Jun immediately felt his cheeks burn and had to cough his tension away.

Daisy went to purr around Jun’s leg and was it bad for him to wish for Minghao purr around his shaft?

.

.

.

It was a day of sexual frustration for Jun and a meeting-the-same-species-day for Minghao.

* * *

The day of the proper tutoring started.

They’re focusing on Science…

Jun was seriously talking about the immune recognition and response…but Minghao was biting his ballpen.

Jun was already tackling the phagocytic mechanism of adaptive response…but Minghao was already biting his bottom lips as he listens intently.

Jun was wrapping it all up and was able to give the pointers to Minghao…then Minghao decided to nuzzle close to him and went on the hardcore position –on all fours, ass up, face close at the floor where the notebooks are on. Minghao was just innocently memorizing the shapes and colours of the granulocytic cells which are the neutrophil, basophil, and eosinophil. All of which are located in the bloodstream and currently… Jun’s blood are gathering in his cheeks painting it red and teaming up at his heart making it pump faster and loudly that it’s thumping at his ears.

“…you study that all and I’ll give you a quiz.” He bolted up from the ground and with long strides, reached the sliding door of his room. “Wh--” Minghao’s thought didn’t even reach a word because Jun dismissed him with, “You can ask your questions later” before he completely went inside leaving Minghao dazing confusedly at the closed sliding door. Jun instantly sat on the floor with his weight leaning on the door. ‘Xu Minghao…why are you playing with my hormones?’ Daisy strides to him with her sassiness as she gracefully owned the space on his lap. “This is all your fault.” He accused the cat who just blinked at him in innocent. He had to grunt for it reminded him of Minghao all the more.

“Are you okay Seonsaengnim?”

* * *

**It’s been a week.** The more Minghao enjoys his tutor sessions, the more he’s getting frustrated of not being able to see the other friend-to-be that is also under the Performance unit of his circle of friends. He thought the friend-to-be is practicing at the same time that he’s on his tutor sessions…but it wasn’t the case. Even if he’s present, the dancing stranger would ask Hoshi to teach him the new routines _one-on-one_ during lunch break –with the consolation of him treating the performance leader to lunch. When he’s out, they said that their friend is currently concentrating on a part-time job with the consolation of treating the circle of friends, all twelve of them, to noraebang and restaurant. ‘Yeah, he’s earning money but he’s throwing it away to hoshi’s lunch and for their circle of friend’s fun time. Okay that’s cool.’ What more, the thing that’s really making a peak of his frustration is that…his friends decided to keep that friend’s identity **anonymous** because of some privacy issues and concerns and shits that makes no sense at all!

“By the way Minghao…why don’t you take that part-time job in the restobar near school? There’s like a *b-boy show and they’re hiring B-Boys. And I love your expressions!” Hoshi said with excitement written all over his face.

“Yeah. He’s totally a different person when he’s dancing. And he’s called ‘THE8’ in china when he was under a group of B-boys” Seungkwan said, slinging an arm over Minghao.

“Eii pabbo hyungs. He’s busy with his tutoring sessions. Stop bothering him.” Dino said nonchalantly.

“WOW! Maknae! What did you just said?” Seungkwan asked with a fake-angry tone.

“Hyung saranghamnida!’ Dino said before running for his dear life.

* * *

It’s Saturday and Minghao planned on visiting his Jun Sonsaengnim without letting him know. It’s a surprise. He woke up early to prepare him a special lunch made with uhmmm…effort. He also bought some milk in different flavours for Daisy.

He was almost at his Seonsaengnim’s house –he could see the traditional house already… and he feels like he’s meeting the parents or something… he’s also worried if the other will like the taste of the foods he made.

…but he stopped when he saw Jun with some girl leaving the house. The girl was saying something that made Jun laugh while giving her a look of something Minghao can’t get the right adjective to go with; or maybe he just can’t bear to say the adjective. He turned around backing out and went home with a pang in his heart.

* * *

It’s Monday.

Minghao was still feeling down from what he knew last Saturday. No lessons retained for the whole morning of classes and he’s just not in the mood to interact with anyone but his plushie at home…so he decided to do just that. He went home at lunch to find comfort on his bed and sleep the afternoon away.

At early evening when the Sunset was about to vanish into a dark azure…he was still contemplating if he’ll go to Jun’s house… but he decided that he’ll fight his urge of going. He still needs to calm his state of mind, heart, body, and soul after finally admitting to himself that he likes Jun.

.

.

.

Tuesday (Moving-on-Day)

Minghao had his mind clear, he’ll start moving on.

Afterschool, he went straight to Jun’s house.

“I’m here to tell Seonsaengnim that I won’t come here anymore.” Minghao said, hating the fact that his voice cracked out of nervousness and heavyhearted. He continued anyways, “I-I’m not planning on getting any tutors so don’t worry about me finding someone better. You’re…You’re always be the best teacher. Thank you for everything!” Minghao bowed. He was dazed upon straightening up when he felt his cheeks wet. He’s been crying… and he just can’t control it.

 _‘This is so embarrassing’_ Just the thought of not being able to spend time with him… it feels suffocating; his heart is troubled and he can do nothing about it.

It’s been getting into him, the fact that Jun continues living okay while he’s hurting… He fucking needs growing up. His positive words are all hanging outside and are not going through his system at all. What happened to him? Liking someone…no, loving someone can be very damaging.

He wasn’t able to tell when Jun started moving closer but he felt his cheeks getting cupped in between his warm hands. This time…for the last time… he had the courage to nuzzle his cheeks on those graceful hands. His tears were brushed off but new stains formed from his seemingly endless cry.

“Shh. Stop crying. Tell me the reason? I’ve been worrying about you Minghao.” Jun said with pure concern. Minghao couldn’t really see this expression, the look that Jun was giving him…he’s afraid to know it.

He was taken aback when he felt Jun’s soft lips on his own. He quickly managed to break it quickly.

“W-why? You have a girlfriend!” Minghao blurted. Letting it slip through his lips felt like stabbing his own heart.

Jun was stilled for silent seconds. Then he remembered the girl last Saturday. “Listen…I don’t have a girlfriend. You’re the one I’m in love with. Xu Minghao… I really love you”

“…love?” He couldn’t believe what he’s hearing... it did trigger to calm his tears but his heart was still rapidly thumping that he thinks Jun would hear it any seconds now.

Jun leaned in to quickly peck Minghao’s lips, “That girl…the Saturday girl… She thinks she’s fallen for you and she wants me to be a bridge between you two. I invited her here because my older brother was here and since that hyung is such a playboy… I bet him out and he seduced her; he was able to trick her out of her feelings for you with nothing but sweet nonsense. I was merely teasing her because she was easily swayed by hyung.”

He kissed Minghao’s tears wanting him to stop crying and continued, “I wouldn’t let that girl get you. I saw you first. I fell for you first. I… I saw you with Seungkwan hyung before he even introduced you to the vocal team. You were talking about how determined you are in living here in Korea with no regrets. I can feel your will to embrace positive things. It was something that I should’ve told myself before…when I got here in Korea… but in my case, I’ve chosen to embrace negativity. Because my mother didn’t want me to burden her anymore, she sent me to my biological father here in Korea… I was young but I was able to cause my older brother harm, he is father’s son from his real wife; mum was just a lover… I’m a rebel… I almost got in jail and almost died. But everything gets better because my hyung didn’t give up on me. And I found my best friends who were always there for me.” Jun’s words were healing him; he’s opening up to him and it was all too overwhelming to hear. He couldn’t help but rest his head on the other’s shoulder hoping that the sad expression on Jun’s face will fade away from the contact. “I want to be one of them …those who gave light to your life.” He said and felt a light kissed on his head.

“You’re already one of them.”

.

.

.

Minghao felt so obscene from seeing two of Jun’s fingers slipping in and out of him. It’s his first time… it’s supposed to hurt but he can feel nothing but pleasure. What’s happening to him? He’s liking this too much.

Jun used an aphrodisiac lube that caused Minghao to have the itch and need for friction to rub at his heated walls. He inserted another finger drawing out a long moan from Minghao. He leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss making the other to have his moans muffled in between their lips. It brought him pleasure down his groin.

Minghao felt Jun’s fingers being pulled out of him causing him to let out a sound of whine. He saw the other smirked and it was so sexy… that he wanted to whine more. He saw how the other was unbuckling his belt… but he was getting troubled with his hole…it was twitching so bad and his inside is lewdly itching for friction; he felt like going crazy, he needed Jun so bad. “S-Sonsaengnim…”

Jun felt like bursting from hearing that word. He swiftly removed his pants along with his boxers exposing his throbbing cock for only Minghao to see. He positioned in between Minghao’s legs and dazed down at how flushed and needy the other is…

“Put it in…” Minghao said as he cutely reached for Jun’s cock; his hand doing a baby’s ‘close-open’. Jun bites down on his lower lips as he thrusts in the air making the other grab hold of his throbbing cock. “Go on… do what you want with it.”

Minghao unconsciously bites down at his lips from the sight of Jun doing it. He felt his own cock twitch at Jun’s words, but he’s mind is already hazed up… His breath hitched when the head of Jun’s cock got in contact with his twitching hole. Jun groaned a sexy one. “Breathe…try to relax.” He nodded and started to breathe deeply as he tried relaxing. He was scared but he couldn’t fight the urge inside of him. He slowly pushed it in as he guides his body down in the process… he could feel the burn from getting his hole stretched out by Jun’s cock that he started tearing up. He exhaled with a shaky breath and continued to guide it in until the full length was inside him.

Minghao smiled in contentment. Jun leaned in, caging the other under him from the sides of his head. He ducked down to kiss the side of Minghao’s eye to kiss the tears away. “Tell me if you’re ready and I’ll move,” Minghao nodded which was quickly followed with, “Move.”

Jun smiled and did just as told. He almost slides out his cock only to slam it back inside the tight heat.

Minghao felt the cock inside him getting bigger than it already is. He was whimpering from the overwhelming pleasure that he’s feeling. He decided that it’s too embarrassing to moan out so he bites down on the pillow; drooling as Jun continued to thrust in and out of him.

Jun saw Minghao’s state and had to quickly reach for the other’s face turning it to face him. “Let it all out. Moan for me…Minghao” He shifted at an angle that lets him penetrate Minghao’s sweet spot. Minghao lets a moan escape his lips. Jun changed his pace from fast to sensual slow thrusts gazing at the change of Minghao’s expression, ‘He’s really feeling it’ he thought. He made sure to penetrate deep and slow…

“Sonsaengnim…” Minghao breathes out.

“…Minghao” He kissed him passionately and decided to change his pace back to a faster rate. He pulled back from the kiss leaving Minghao a moaning mess. The room was filled with lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin mixed with pleasured moans and steamy sex air…until both of them reached their climax at the same time that they voiced out their ‘I love you…’

.

.

.

They were cuddling in the leaving room. Sex-fresh but are already wearing their clothes on.

“I really thought you like pussies” Minghao said with a pout. And Jun just had to kiss at his pout because it’s too cute for him not to do it. “Well, I still like Daisy,” he said as the cat jumped on their laps; occupying most of the space because the cat decided to lay flat on her tummy.

They met their foreheads together and sweetly smiled at each other.

At that exact time, the door slides open revealing a beautiful man who had a quick smirk on. They straightened up. Minghao felt familiar with the stranger’s smirk and had to cup Jun’s face in confirmation. They’re brothers…

“Hey. Are you Xu Minghao?” Minghao nodded; he feels like something’s off.

“I’m Kim Heechul…that brat’s older brother and your tutor! Where were you last week? I got scolded by your mum. Aiiish” he huffs as he decided to close the door…

Jun embraced Minghao in protection.

“What is he talking about?” Minghao asked in Chinese. “I’m sorry. It’s true. You got the wrong room before. Hyung is the only teacher in this household. Sorry…I love you.” Jun replied in Chinese.

Heechul creased his forehead… he had a chinese girlfriend before but maybe his learned chinese vocabulary went with that girl when they separated…he can only understand ‘sorry’ and ‘I love you’…

“So what are you?” Minghao asked. He couldn’t bring to put grudge on the other…his love is just greater. And he topped his biology class and quite excelled at his other subjects thanks to his Jun Seonsaengnim.

“About that…” the door slides open to reveal 11 teenagers.

“Jun!” Hoshi chirped, “…and Minghao?”

Hoshi was head locked by Heechul. “Hey Hosh! Yo Hosh!”

“It’s Hoshiiiiii!!” Hoshi shouted.

The rest of the members continued to crowd in the room… Minghao was so confused.

“He told me that he’s shy because seeing you make his heart thump crazy. He’s so cheesy I know.” Seungkwan said.

“He told me that he’s gathering the strength to properly introduce himself to Minghao. So I, as the leader, did a good job of hiding his identity.” Seungcheol declared.

“Well, I, as the maknae, was told that it’s all because of Minghao.” Dino said with his hand raised up, head nodding proudly until Wonwoo knocked on his head and uttered, “Thanks for stating the obvious”.

“He told me that Minghao’s cute face will distract him during practice.” Jisoo said. Heechul sat beside him leaving Hoshi with a distorted face, “Am I the only one who doesn’t know this? Both of you! I’m your performance leader how can you do this to me?” Hoshi blurted out with an overly dramatic facial expression which turned a sour one when Seokmin stood beside him and uttered, “me too.”

Minghao then realized that Jun was that member in the performance unit who’s also chinese…omo.

Jun was nodding and was smiling in delight; he glanced at Minghao who was chewing at his lower lips…damn tempting lips…

Minghao carried the cat as he stood up, “I’m taking a shower”. He declared before walking to Jun’s room. Jun followed suit and the boys started humming a sexy tune…

Heechul was pestering Jisoo, “Who’s prettier hyung or Junghan?”

Junghan snatched Jisoo to his side, “Hyung!Stop flirting with my boy…”

They started bickering… Hoshi and Seokmin were also exchanging words of fake-annoyance … and the room is just filled with chatters and plain chaos…until a long moan was heard from the closed door.

.

.

.

A deafening **silence** ensured.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading. More at My Shining Diamond collection!  
> Click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShiningDiamond)  
> 
> 
> ALSO PLS READ MY ON-GOING CHAPTERED MEANIE FIC!!! Click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245012/chapters/55658359)  
> 


End file.
